Legolas and Anuriana
by nut-house-resident
Summary: I made up the character Anuriana by the way...
1. The Meeting

Legolas and Anuriana  
  
Once upon a time, in a land far different from ours, there lived a young prince by the name of Legolas. He had long flowing hair, the colour of the sun, and deep, mischievious eyes. One day, when he was still a young boy, he was playing amongst the fairies in the long grass in the wood, when something, sparkling in the sunlight, caught his eye.  
  
He tilted his head to the right and suddenly the outline of a small girl met his eyes. He shivered, then got to his feet.  
  
She was sitting on a large rounded rock at the edge of a small pool. She had dark brown hair, full of curls, and was picking the petals off a tulip and casting them lazily into the water.  
  
Legolas coughed and the girl turned around to face him.  
  
"Oh," she said, startled, jumping to her feet and throwing the flower to the ground, "I am terribly sorry if I am trespassing, this pool is one of my favourites…"  
  
"Oh, no, no, you're not trespassing at all. Well, you are actually," he said laughing, "But it is no matter. Let me introduce myself, my name is Legolas."  
  
"Why, I know who you are sir," she said nervously, looking at a point several feet away. She was more nervous than she let show.  
  
The same could be said for the young Prince. She had dark skin and glittering brown eyes - he couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
"Oh yes well, I suppose one cannot avoid the public eye, no matter how much one tries. Still, I see no reason why we cannot…maybe…be friends?"  
  
"Oh certainly sir," she gushed, "I would love that."  
  
Legolas smiled, showing all his perfect teeth, and held out his hand.  
  
Slowly, and shakily, the girl's hand reached his and they touched for a moment.  
  
However, an awkward silence soon grew and they broke apart. The sun was high in the sky, and very bright.  
  
Suddenly, the girl looked up toward the sky.  
  
"Oh dear, it is far later than I realised," she said, "Legolas I am afraid I must leave, goodbye, maybe we shall meet again?"  
  
"I hope so!" he called as she hurried away, "Pray tell me, what is your name?"  
  
But she was too far away to hear him. He watched her woefully as she ran away into the distance. He sighed, and went back to the long grass to tell the fairies of his sorrows.  
  
  
  
One fine winter's morning, many many years later, Legolas was awakened by the sunshine reflecting off the snow outside in the castle grounds. He sat up in bed and yawned. He hadn't slept peacefully the previous night - something was troubling him and had disrupted his dreams, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was.  
  
He got out of bed, dressed and went down to the main hall. Much to his surprise it was practically deserted - it appeared his father had given the servants the morning off to enjoy the snow.  
  
Legolas decided to take a walk amongst the grounds. He borrowed his father's old fur cloak and set off towards the woods.  
  
The sunlight reflected off the pure white snow and uplighted his face. His skin was soft and creamy-white, and his hair flowed over his shoulders as if begging for someone to touch it.  
  
He wandered past where the long grass was (today hidden beneath the blanket of snow), and towards the iced-over pool in the distance. He suddenly had a strong feeling of deja-vu.  
  
He remembered what had been troubling him during the night. That girl, the one he had met when he was but a young boy. The one he had never learned the name of.  
  
How he regretted never asking her name. He walked over the pool. As he drew nearer, he realised there was a large hole in the ice, as if someone had fallen through. He ran over to the pool and suddenly to his horror saw that someone was beneath the water, thrashing their arms around in a most terrifying way.  
  
He gasped and began to remove his many layers of clothing on his top half. He threw his fathers cloak and his tunic underneath to the ground. He suddenly noticed how very cold it was outside, as he was only now wearing a thin white shirt.  
  
He plunged his hand into the icy water and almost immediately whoever it was under the water grabbed hold of it. He pulled with all his strength and slowly lifted the person from the water.  
  
He collapsed on the ground with the drowning victim on top of him, coughing and spluttering.  
  
"Oh, are you alright? Are you alright?!" he questioned them hurriedly, being of a caring disposition.  
  
"Oh, how can I ever thank you!" choked the person, looking up at his worried face.  
  
It was a young maiden, and by the looks of it she had caught a terrible chill - she was shivering violently.  
  
"Never mind thanking me young maiden, you will catch your death of cold!" he shrieked, lunging at his father's fur cloak and thrusting it upon her. She was so thin and dainty it smothered her entirely.  
  
He put his tunic back on quickly and scooped the maiden up in his arms. He carried her all the way back to the castle, where the servants were preparing the tables for lunch.  
  
Several hurried over to the Prince's side and guided him into a nearby bedroom. He lay the maiden down on the bed there and asked the servants for some hot soup. They all hurried off toward the kitchen.  
  
He sat down on the bed beside the maiden.  
  
"Forgive me for being so..forward, but I am certain I recognise you from somewhere," he whispered to her.  
  
Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were a rosy red, and her hair was flowing over the collar of a coat. Legolas was suddenly overwhelmed with an old familiar feeling - the one of speechlessness, and awe.  
  
"Why….I do believe…yes, yes it is, it's you! The girl that I met when I was a boy, playing in the woods? I remember, I recognise you now!"  
  
"Y-yes, Legolas, I remember too, I have thought about it often since then," she gushed, trying to control her shivering.  
  
"Please," he said, grasping her tiny hands, "tell me your name!"  
  
"Why it's…An…Anuriana," she said, smiling up at him. The edges of her eyes creased as she smiled and Legolas almost melted into a small puddle on the floor.  
  
"Anuriana - the most beautiful sound ever to meet my ears. I have waited for you, for such a very long time," he said, usually so shy but now so bold.  
  
"Oh Legolas, I always dreamed you'd feel the same way about me as I do for you," she beamed, sitting up on the bed and staring into his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the servants entered the room, carrying bowls of soup. They placed them on the small oak dressing table next to the bed and left the room quietly.  
  
Anuriana and Legolas laughed together, and Legolas fed Anuriana the soup. It was very good indeed, and soon Anuriana was very warm and comfortable.  
  
"Anuriana, I have something to ask you," whispered Legolas, standing up.  
  
"Yes dear Legolas?"  
  
"There is a winter ball tonight, in this very castle, and I would be honoured if you would accompany me."  
  
"Legolas, need you even ask? It would be my honour to accompany you," she said standing up beside him.  
  
She stared into his eyes again, and Legolas felt his knees going weak. Anuriana stood up on tiptoes, and kissed him gently on the lips. Legolas departed shortly after, to prepare for the ball that night.  
  
  
  
Anuriana had just finished dressing in the clothes she had had given to her as a present from the King, when a knock came at the door.  
  
"Oh..enter," she said, turning around.  
  
The door opened, and Legolas entered the room.  
  
He was looking stunning in his smartest green suit, and his hair was tied back showing his adorable elf ears. His eyes twinkled and his smile was present throughout.  
  
"Wow," he said, smiling even wider, "you look….beautiful."  
  
Anuriana looked pretty good herself. She was wearing a long pale blue dress, and tiny blue shoes with pink flowers embroidered on. She had miniature blue flowers in her hair and it was plaited at the back.  
  
"You look very handsome yourself," she said, joining him at the door. He held out his arm and she slid hers through his, and they marched off into the main hall.  
  
They entered through the side arch to the main hall, where a band was playing on a platform across the floor. As they navigated through the sea of couples dancing everyone stopped and stared - they looked so perfect together.  
  
Suddenly, the band switched tempo, and began playing a slow song.  
  
"May I have this dance, my lady?" said Legolas, bowing down and kissing Anuriana's hand. Her cheeks went that familiar shade of rosy red, and she said,  
  
"Of course darling Legolas."  
  
He took her hand and put his arm around her waist and they danced for what seemed to be an eternity. Unbeknownst to either of them, the whole room were watching, thinking how perfect they looked together.  
  
As the song drew to an end, the King came over and spoke to them.  
  
"Oh son, I don't believe I have ever seen you this happy," he said, beaming with pride and patting his son on the back.  
  
"Father, I don't believe I have been this happy," he said, smiling. Suddenly, he spoke aloud to the whole crowd.  
  
"If I may have everyone's attention for a moment," he said loudly, "there's someone I'd like to introduce you all to. This is Anuriana, and I have something I'd like to ask her that I want you all to hear."  
  
He coughed, and got down on one knee.  
  
"Anuriana…"  
  
Several of Legolas's aunts gasped and shrieked with glee.  
  
"…will you marry me?"  
  
Anuriana put her hand over her heart in shock and joy.  
  
"Legolas, I love you dearly. Yes, I will marry you."  
  
Legolas stood up and put his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
The crowd cheered and toasts were proposed all over the place.  
  
Anuriana and Legolas danced throughout the night and into the morning and the following week they got married down in the woods when the snow had melted. And they really did live happily ever after.  
  
The End 


	2. Happiness Shattered

Legolas and Anuriana - Chapter Two  
  
  
  
After their honeymoon and year together of wedded bliss, Legolas and Anuriana decided that maybe it was time to settle down and start a family. They had the full blessing of Legolas's father, the King, and soon all the servants in the castle were sewing baby clothes and decorating a nursery.  
  
One night, Legolas took Anuriana to the tallest tower of the castle. It was a chilly night, and the stars were out in full show.  
  
"Anuriana, I know we haven't shown our love to each other in this kind of way before, but I feel we're ready for it and I know that our children will go on to rule Mirkwood and make it prosperous, and we shall have a wonderful family together," said Legolas, putting his hand on Anuriana's cheek and staring into her eyes.  
  
"Oh Legolas, you always know just what to say," she said, blushing.  
  
Legolas took her by the hand and led her down to his room. He locked the door and picked her up in his arms. He settled her down on the bed, and….well let's just say they had a lot of fun that night.  
  
About six weeks later, one cold April morning, Anuriana started to notice she felt very queasy, and began to notice that she was gradually gaining weight.  
  
She rushed outside into the woods where Legolas was practicing his archery.  
  
"Legolas!" she called to him.  
  
He lowered his bow and turned around.  
  
"Ah, my dearest Anuriana," he said, beaming, "Is there a problem my sweet?"  
  
"Oh no, no problem," she said, smiling, and walking quickly over to him.  
  
She put her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Darling, I have some wonderful news," she whispered, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes my dear? And what might that be?"  
  
"I think I'm….I'm…with child."  
  
Legolas's eyes went as wide as two dinner plates and he let out a short girlish squeal.  
  
"You…are you….you're certain?" he shrieked, delighted and shocked.  
  
Anuriana lifted her lace undershirt, took Legolas's hand and put it on her stomach. He could feel two pulses.  
  
He gasped, and hugged Anuriana and kissed her several times.  
  
They went back into the castle and informed the King, who was ecstatic at the prospect of being a grandfather.  
  
And so, 8 months later, Anuriana gave birth to the tiniest baby you have ever seen. It (or should I say he) was born with a full head of blonde curls and sparkling green eyes - in fact he looked exaclty like Legolas and almost nothing like Anriana, except he hadn't been born with Legolas's elf ears.  
  
They decided to name him Aníron, meaning desire, for he would certainly grow up to be a very desirable young man.  
  
On the eve of Aníron's third birthday, Anuriana went up to his nursery to pick out some clothes for him.  
  
"Aníron darling, it's time for your party!" she whispered gleefully, creeping over to the cot.  
  
But Aníron wasn't making any noises, or snoring in peaceful sleep, or even breathing at all.  
  
Anuriana rushed over to the cot and was horrified to see there was no baby there at all, but a life-size doll.  
  
"Legolas!! Legolas!! Hurry!!" she yelled down the stairs from the nursery door. She fell to her knees in tears and looked towards the window. It was wide open, with a rope made from bed-sheets cascading down the side of the castle. A cold, harsh wind was making the thin linen curtains flap about in a distressed manner.  
  
Legolas rushed into the room and quickly realised the severity of the situation.  
  
"Legolas, he's…he's…he's been kidnapped." 


	3. The Discovery

They searched high and low for the child until they were weak and weary and needed rest. Anuriana went without sleep for weeks and the King sent out search parties of Elves to some of the farthest and most remote regions of Middle-earth, but to no avail. Legolas called on Gandalf to help and the old wizard did all he could. "Legolas my elven friend I'm afraid whoever has taken Aníron is cunning, I fear the worst," said Gandalf gravely. "Gandalf do not talk of this matter in such a way! We shall find Aníron," said Anuriana worriedly, playing with the cuff of her dress. Gandalf smiled a little and nodded. "Yes I am sure you're right." But inside Gandalf was worried. Whoever had posession of this baby was using some powerful spell to keep Gandalf's mind from discovering anything.  
  
That night, however, Anuriana had a startling and vivid dream. She was a young girl again, wandering through the woods, when suddenly she heard a loud cry of a baby. She ran towards the sound and discovered a small bundle of rags hidden amongst the reeds of a nearby stream, running through the woods and down a cliff on the other side. Inside was a tiny baby. Suddenly she awoke. "Legolas!" she whispered to her husband, dozing next to her. "Mmm? Yes?" Legolas asked sleepily. "I've had a dream - a premonition - I think I know where to find Aníron!" "Then we must away at once," said he, sitting up in bed.  
  
They dressed and went to the King's room. To their surprise he was awake, sitting in a rocking chair by the fire reading a book. "And what are you two doing up and about in the middle of the night?" he chuckled softly. "Anuriana has had a dream father, we think she knows where Aníron is!"  
  
The King hurried downstairs with the couple and gathered some elves from the main hall who were still awake. They questioned Anuriana hurriedly about the location of her dream, and she described the woods and the stream running down to the cliff. "Aha! The woods of L?nl?thien!" exclaimed one of the elves, "I know it well! And it is not far from here, no more than four hours ride East." "Then there we must go," announced the King and they departed at once, Anuriana too, on horseback to the woods of L?nl?thien.  
  
As they drew near, a deep dark shadow was cast around the woods, as if it were permanently night-time. "Just as Gandalf feared," muttered Legolas, "a spell." "Never fear," said the King, "This is some powerful magic, to disguise the whole forest with a cloud of nightfall but I have brought with me my finest sword and my elven knights know some powerful magic." They entered the wood cautiously, for all way black and grey inside. Suddenly, Anuriana heard the same cry she had heard in her dream. "Aníron!" she cried, and galloped towards the stream ahead. The elves heard the cry too and followed her. She dismounted and ran towards the reeds. There he lay, smothered in his bedclothes. "Oh my dearest Aníron," wept Anuriana, picking up the baby and holding him closely, "I have been so worried." "Quickly, my dear," said Legolas, dismounting and stooping down beside her, "We must away quickly." "Yes, yes," she said, standing up. Suddenly they heard a loud screech, then a moan and a roar. "I believe that is what has been holding your baby here," said the King in a low voice, "Quickly we must leave!" Anuriana grasped Aníron tightly and mounted her horse again. Away the party galloped and soon they were more than a mile away from the forest. They stopped to check that Aníron was alright, and they heard a blood-curdling scream from the direction of the forest. "I do believe that was the creature, discovering that the baby was gone," said Legolas with dry humour. Anuriana glanced at him, and the party continued their ride home. 


End file.
